True love? or a trap?
by Mayumi the forbidden one
Summary: kagome has been captured by naraku, and he has turned her evil, inuyasha sets out to find her but is it too late?
1. Deeper feelings

Ok here it goes I hope you like it! I think I will call this chapter "deeper feelings." I donno if I'll keep it but hey it a start.  
  
Chapter one: Deeper Feelings.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days have past since Kagome was captured by Naraku and taken away to his castle. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were settling in for the night at camp. After they built a fire and had ate, Inuyasha was sitting by the fire with his belly full, thinking about kagome a flash of memories rushed into his head when Kagome was captured. He quitely mutered a "damn." while making a fist and getting up to sit on the hillside to think to himself. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked worried.  
  
"I need some time to think." as he folded his arms and started to walk off.  
  
'InuYasha...........needs time to think?" Miroku started to laugh "That's new!"  
  
Sango hit him in the head. "You jerk don't be cruel, ever since Kagome was captured he's been having a hard time...........SO BE NICE!!" she screamed in his face Miroku backed off scared half to death by sango and had a freaked out face on (anime kind) *************** Inuyasha plopped onto the ground with a sigh as he sat the Tetsaguia next to him. He slowly look up at the dark starry night sky and kinda spaced out thinking about Kagome. "Kagome were are you?" he said softly to himself as his eyes start to tremble with fear **If Naraku did anything to you I swear I'll.........I'll.......** He was cut off thought when Myoga crawled out from his white hair.  
  
"Know what do you want old bug?" Inuyasha snarled  
  
"M'lord Inuyasha, it seems that you have grown deeper feelings for Lady Kagome, haven't you?"  
  
"Wha.....why do you say you dog bitting parasite?!"  
  
"The way you looked just know, you were thinking of Kagome, weren't you?" Myoga kept pushing him into anwsering his questions.  
  
"Ahh..............SHUT-UP!" he said angrily as he flicked the old bug off his shoulder.  
  
"HEY!!...............LORD INUYAS......" myoga was cut off by bloody scream.  
  
**Kagome!** Inuyasha thought as he took off running toward the camp to find Sango and Miroku, leaving Myoga behide. **Dang it lord Inuyasha left me again.** Myoga thought with a sigh. ************************** When Inuyasha got back to camp, Sango and Miroku were waiting for him sitting on Kilala's back.  
  
"INUYASHA!! Did you hear the scream?!" Miroku asked yelling at him.  
  
"Yeah I did, it sounded like Kagome." Inuyasha said claimly but was really scared for her safety.  
  
"Well then lets get going!!" Sango yelled to both of them. They rushed off into the woods in the direction that the scream came from. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally done with the first chapter. lol. I think I'm going to call the next chapter "that face....." or something like that. WELL SEND ME REVIEWS!! I want to know if should keep going. 


	2. that face

ok here it goes i hope you like it! I think i will call this chapter "deeper feelings." i donno if i'll keep it but hey it a starts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days have past since kagome was captured by naraku and taken away to his castle. Inuyasha, sango, miroku and shippo were settling in for the night at camp. After they built a fire and had ate, inuyasha was sitting by the fire with his belly full, thinking about kagome a flash of memories rushed into his head when kagome was captured. He quitely mutered a "damn." while making a fist and getting up to sit on the hillside to think to himself. "Where are you going inuyasha?" sango asked worried. "I need some time to think." as he folded his arms and started to walk off.  
  
'InuYasha...........needs time to think?" miroku started to laugh "Thats new!" sango hit him in the head. "You jerk don't be cruel, ever since kagome was captured hes been having a hard time...........SO BE NICE!!" she screamed in his face Miroku backed off scared half to death by sango and had a freaked out face on (anime kind) *************** Inuyasha plopped onto the ground with a sigh as he sat the tetsaguia next to him. He slowly look up at the dark starry night sky and kinda spaced out thinking about kagome. "Kagome were are you?" he said softly to himself as his eyes start to tremble with fear **If naraku did anything to you i swear i'll.........i'll.......** He was cut off thought when myoga crawled out from his white hair. "Know what do you want old bug?" inuyasha snarled "M'lord Inuyasha, it seems that you have grown deeper feelings for Lady kagome, haven't you?" "Wha.....why do you say you dog bitting parsite!!" "The way you looked just know, you were thinking of kagome, weren't you?" myoga kept pushing him into anwsering his questions. "Ahh..............SHUT-UP!" he said angrily as he flicked the old bug off his shoulder. "HEY!!...............LORD INUYAS......" myoga was cut off by bloody scream.  
  
**Kagome!** inuyasha thought as he took off running toward the camp to find sango and miroku, leaving myoga behide. **dang it lord inuyasha left me again.** myoga thought with a sigh. ************************** When Inuyasha got back to camp, sango and miroku were waiting for him sitting on kilala's back. "INUYASHA!! Did you hear the scream?!" miroku asked yelling at him. "Yeah i did, it sounded like Kagome." inuyasha said claimly but was really scared for her safety. "Well then lets get going!!" sango yelled to both of them. They rushed off into the woods in the direction that the scream came from. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ finally done with the first chapter. lol. i think i'm going to call the next chapter "that face....." or something like that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok I know chapter one was really short and I'm sorry . so I'll try to make it up in this chapter.  
  
2nd chapter: that face..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha and the others reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and smelt the air, Miroku and Sango shortly arrived after him.  
  
"Inuyasha............." Miroku said serious  
  
"I know......." Inuyasha said claimy "It's Kagura."  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the air as Kagura walked out of the shadow's of the dark forest, fanning herself.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Inuyasha......" she said smirking.  
  
"WERE'S KAGOME?!" he asked bewildered "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's nose figeted, he smelt the air. He could smell Kagome, and some of her blood. **she wasn't here before, did she come magicly?** he thought . "hmm hmm hmm.........." Kagura notice his nose fidget. "Why Kagome is right here..." as she steped to the side of her and waved her arm in front of Kagome. "She has been perfectly safe with us....." she grinned maliciously.  
  
Inuyasha Sango and Miroku stared in shock. Inuyasha just standed there and stared at Kagome, he examined her closely. She was standing straight up, the sleves of her uniform were ripped off and had the smell of blood on it as he looked closer he could see speckles of blood on her white shirt, her skirt was ripped and slashed in places, she also had black tight caprie looking things underneath her skirt, on her arms were training gloves (they look like Sango's that what the are lol) and had bandages on her ankles he also noticed that she different shoes that looked like Sango's fighting shoes. He slowly looked up to her face, it wasn't like Kagome's face, not the Kagome he knew. Her face was paler then its normal color, her eyes were closed, he looked at her cheek and there was a small gash close to her lips **where did she get that** Inuyasha thought, her expression was well...pretty much just blank and cold, and her hair was pulled up as two pieces of hair came down in front of her ears.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to tremble, then he looked at Kagura smirking at him, he then looked back at Kagome and took a step closer sticking out his hand as if he was going to grab her.  
  
"Ka...........Kagome......" he said softly  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes flew open glowing bright red, her face was still blank, she looked like one of Kagura's dummies from her 'dance of the dead' trick. Sango and Miroku stared speachless, and horrifyed at what they saw, they weren't famlair with this face, this wasn't Kagome they thought, this can't be the same girl that they knew and loved. Inuyasha gasped and took a step back horrifyed as well. Then he glared at Kagura.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he yelled at the wind wench.  
  
Kagura just sat there and smirked. "Nothing really, Naraku has just made it that the evil part of her soul can take over her weak body, we have trained her to fight and know all your moves, when I give the signal Kagome's evil side will come out and kill you Inuyasha.  
  
"wha......YOU DID WHAT TO HER?!" he said in a threating voice.  
  
"must I explain it again........?" -sighs- "Naraku has made it so that the evil part of her soul will take over her, thus when given a command she must obey and her command was to kill you."  
  
"I GOT ALL THAT WENCH!............but why kagome?!"  
  
-smirking- "Cause Naraku knows that you have deep feelings for her, and thus it would be impossilbe for you to hit her for you, your love is to stronge to harm Kagome, so he took over her body. So I must warn you, all of you" see glances and Sango and Miroku for a moment "The Kagome you know and love is not that Kagome standing next to me! so prepare for the worst!"  
  
Inuyasha shallowed hard as Sango and Miroku watched in fear of what might happen. Kagura sharply turned to Kagome and lifted her hand that wasn't holding her fan, and snapped her fingers.  
  
"KAGOME!!" she turn her head slighty and grinned at the others. " Awake from your slumber."  
  
A large gust of wind circled around Kagome, Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and looked again after rubbing his eyes, Kagome was in the middle of a whirl-wind, strange lights and sounds came from it. Inuyasha boldly tryed to get closer but was pushed back by the winds power.  
  
**Damnit, the wind is to stronge I can't get to Kagome...I hope she'll be alright** Inuyasha thought to himself. Finally the wind started to die down and all the dust started to fade away. Inuyasha and the others looked to try and see Kagome. Inuyasha saw her first... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ tehe i got you going huh?! well you'll have to find out what happeneds in the next chapter i donno what i'm going to call it but i'm thinking. i think i'm going to call it bloody valentine or something like. lol. well ttyl bye. SEND ME REVIEWS!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. bloody valentine

okie dokie here we go chapter 3, this is one of the longest chapters so far!! if you read this chapter carefully you'll get why i called it "bloody valentine." so i hope you like it!!  
  
chapter 3: bloody valentine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was posed unuasal when the whirl-wind faded away. None of them (Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango) had seen her stand that way. She standing straight but had all her weight on her left foot, her left hand was on her hip (same leg as the one she's putting all her weight on.) while her right arm at dangling on her side, her was tilted down so you couldn't see her eyes with her hair in the way, but it was cocked up and she looked as if she was proud , and the thing that bugged Inuyasha and the others the most was her smirk, she was smirking very evily at them.  
  
Inuyasha took a step toward Kagome, and a gust of wind pushed him back, Kagome slowly looked up at him still smirking, the glow in her eyes were slowly fading away while her eyes started to turn normal again.  
  
"It would be wise to stay away from me unless you want to die......" a evil voice of Kagome said.  
  
"Ka.....kagome! whats wrong with you? whats happened tell me!!" he yelled at her. But she didn't answer, just glared at him. Inuyasha ran up to her.  
  
"Kagome! answer me when i talk to you!" he trys to grab her, but she jumps over the top of him and does a cool backflip thing in the air, and lands on her feet knelted down and slowly rises again.  
  
Kagura starts laughing. Inuyasha sharply turns to her.  
  
"What the HELL are you laughing at wench?!"  
  
Kagura claims down alil before speaking "Its nothing, i just hope you have fun with your gift from naraku..." as she pulls a feather from her hair and flys into the sky on top of a giant feather. Inuyasha stares at Kargura, forgetting that Kagome is possessed, not knowing that she is about to attack him.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Miroku and Sango say that same time.  
  
"look out!" Sango yells.  
  
"behind you!" Miroku yells after sango.  
  
"huh?" Inuyasha said turning toward them as he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face were Kagome and punched him, almost knocking him over.  
  
"what the hell?" he said as he rubbed his cheak and looked up a Kagome. Her back was turn and she slowly turn toward him in a gaze.  
  
"Inuyasha must die......" she said softly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her shocked, then smirked and made a fist as his knuckles popped.  
  
"no....Inuyasha don't do it!" Sango yelled after him.  
  
"don't worry....." as he slighty turns his head to them and smirked "I'm just going to give her one good punch and maybe she'll snap out of it." he turns back to kagome and charges after her. Kagome stood there smirking.  
  
**why the hell won't she move?** Inuyasha thought to himself. He started to run faster, "this will be simple" he said to himself , as he got to Kagome a pulled his fist back and let it fly toward her face. everyone grew slient, then they all heard a loud "THUD" to inuyasha's surpirse she blocked, it very easly with her arm, and with great force she pushed him back and kicked him in the back of knee's, as he was falling kagome ran behide him and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.  
  
"loose your balance?" she said sweetly  
  
"umm....yea you could say that........" inuyasha said confused. trying to grab her again.  
  
She grabbed his arms and twisted it to his back and with her other hand she wraped it around his neck, almost choking him. She got closer to Inuyasha then they ever had been, and put the bottom of her chin on the top of his shoulder and turned it in his direction, he wouldn't look at her so with her right arm (the one thats holding his neck) grabbed his chin and forcefully turned his head in her direction.  
  
"hmmmm........" she said quietly "you've always have been cute but your even more cuter when your scared..." she said sweetly  
  
Sango stared at Kaogme in shock. Miroku's jaw dropped at how scary she was.  
  
**thats not her its just the evil part of her soul** inuyasha thought.  
  
"who said i was scared?!" he gasped out.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha bright yellow eyes, she ran a finger down his cheak gently it made Inuyasha's spin tingle, she did it again but faster and harder leaving a scrach on his face.  
  
"ow!" he yelped, as he got a hand free from Kagome's grasp, and tryed to grab her, she hit his hand away and dropped him, Inuyasha bent over to catch his breath, he sat his hands and his knee's and looked down and saw Kagome's feet infront of him, he slowy looked up and was grabbed by then neck so fast that it could have made his head spin off. Kagome had him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with one hand, Sango and Miroku ran over to help but ran into a barrer thing that was surrounding kagome and inuyasha so they could't help him, all they could do was watch.  
  
"Look at the poor puppy....." kagome said sarcasticly. "how pathetic!!" she yeld as threw him to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his neck trying to breath he looked up again and Kagome decked him the face which made him fall over, Kagome jumped on top of him and pinned him down again by his thoart. As she pulled back a fist (shes going to punch inuyasha again) she said very soft, "I'm sorry."  
  
She let her fist fly toward Inuyasha's face, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she flew through the air, she landed on her feet and glared and inuyasha, he had kicked her off of him. She glared at him more and then started to run toward him. Thinking that Kagome was going to try and hit him again moved out of the way, but thats not what she was doing, she was running toward the tree that was behind Inuyasha, to jump in to.  
  
Kagome ran faster then did a backflip in the air landed and crouched on her feet and sprung into the tree brach that was above Inuyasha. She landed funny and grab her bow and a arrow from her quiver and aimed it straight at inuyasha... she pulled back the arrow, grinned at Inuyasha and let the arrow go. Everyone was slient as they watched the arrow fly toward Inuyasha. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hahahahahaha i got you on a cliffhanger! tehe i'm so mean!! in the next chapter something really weird happeneds so stayed tuned i'll git my 4th chapter done soon. well ttyl bye. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. what's happening?

hey everyone i'm back! i'd like to thank all of you who gave me such great reviews, this is only my first fan-fiction, so go easy on me ok?! lol well i was really confused on were to start this chapter and give it a name so i hope you like what i thought of. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was silent as the arrow flew past Inuyasha's shoulder and grazed him on his shoulder blade. Inuyasha ignored it and stared at Kagome's dark brown eyes. Kagome just glared at him, and grabbed another arrow from her quiver.  
  
"Don't worry......" her smirk got bigger " I won't miss this time, I'll pierce your love struck heart and kill you." she said in a threating tone, as she repositioned herself on the tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, just gazed at her with a loving face, but then shook his head and glared at her.  
  
"I don't care what you do with me......" he murmured " even if your apart of Kagome, I know that she isn't like this. Do whatever you want with me but please don't harm Kagome's body, and her soul. "  
  
Kagome stared in shock "alright if you say so...hmm...hmm" she pulled back another arrow and aimed it at him. "I will pierce your love stick heart for your true love for a human and with that weakness you shall die!" She pulled the arrow back tighter. "Good bye Inuyasha.."  
  
**Pulse thing (anime, think Inuyasha shows)**  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for her to let go of the arrow. Kagome lowered the bow and arrow, she had sweat all over her face, her hands were shaking rapidly she dropped the bow and arrow and covered her ears with her hands as she fell to the ground onto her knee's.  
  
"No!!" She was talking to herself and screaming, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, he ran over to her and tried to help her up, she glared at him evilly as her eyes started to glow red again she pushed him away and held her ears again. She finally she let go of her ears and closed her eyes she fell face first into the ground and fainted.  
  
"Ahh....Kagome? " he said as he gently patted her shoulder, she didn't do anything but he could hear her breathing. He gently picked her up in both arms and looked toward Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Lets head back to camp!" he said in a ordering voice.  
  
"Right." They said together and jumped onto kilala's back, and headed for camp again. In the near distance you could hear Sango yelling at Miroku for groping her.  
  
********************************* Sango and Miroku riding back.  
  
"This isn't the time for that you dipstick!  
  
"So you do like it?" Miroku said as her was trying to grab her again.  
  
"How can you be so perverted at a time like this?! I mean Kagome has gone mad and she like fainted, Inuyasha is really worried about her! This just isn't the time for your little perverted games! So just leave me alone and lets worry about Kagome!  
  
"Geez I'm sorry Sango, your right we need to worry about kagome right know your very right,"  
  
"THANK YOU! Know lets hurry and get back to camp so we can make a place for Kagome to rest."  
  
"Alright tehe."  
  
Sango blushed and slapped Miroku for touching her butt. "HENTAI!!!!!!" she yelled and hit him on the head. "Ouch.." Miroku said with a swirly eyes look at he was falling off Kilala's back.  
  
********************************Back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at kagome's sleeping face and stared at her gash by her lips again.  
  
"What is that from?" he questioned to himself. (again)  
  
He finally forced himself to look away from her face and started to head to camp. As he started to run faster he tightened his grip to her. He looked down at her face again and gave her a sweet grin.  
  
"Your finally safe, and your with me again." He widened his smile, and started to run faster to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it was that short, I really tried to make it longer but I didn't know what to add, the next chapter is really really really - a thousand "reallys" later- kawaii!!! Its really cute what inuyasha does tehe gives you a little clue of what might happen well anyways, SEND ME REVIEWS ON HOW MY STORY IS GOING IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS SO PUT INTO IT! I'm running low. Tehe lol. But please send me reviews! Thanks!  
  
And I would like to give a special Thanks to these following ppl:  
  
Clearwater_faerie Sesshoumaru-sala Inulover626 Thank you guys for the great reviews!! I'll update as soon as I can. Bye. -Mayumi the forbidden one. 


End file.
